


Shamrose Shipping Ficlets~

by Royale_Luna



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7593565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royale_Luna/pseuds/Royale_Luna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My one-shorts about my Luna, my Ireland APH oc and Francis~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Somebody

_At a diner down on Broadway they make small talk_  
_When she brings his eggs and fills his coffee cup_  
_He jokes about his love life_  
_And tells her he's about ready to give up_  
_That's when she says I've been there before_  
_But keep on looking because maybe who your looking for is_  
  
Francis smiled softly,  sighing a little as he entered the café. He was looking a bit flustered, he usually came in in the mornings before going to the meetings for work. She smiled softly as she walked over in her usual waitress uniform, stepping over she smiled softly "Good morning Francis" she said looking at him "Good morning Mon Amie, how are you?" he asked with his usual friendly tone, although she noticed it was a little different then usual, he didn't have his usual flirty tone.    
  
_Somebody in the next car_  
_Somebody on the morning Train_  
_somebody in the coffee shop that you walk right by every day_  
_Somebody that you look at but never really see_  
_Somewhere out there, Is Somebody_  
  
  
She looked at him with a bit of a raised eyebrow as she looked at him curiously "Everything okay Francis?" she asked softly as she wrote down his usual order ,coffee with just a little bit of Irish cream with French toast, strawberry's on top and plenty of whipped cream.  He looked at her with a soft smile "Ah, oui I'm fine just, thinking mon amie...Things haven't been going so well when it comes to matter of zhe 'eart" He said as he looked at her. He smiled, chuckling softly "It's fine, anything  you want to talk about?" she asked, He shook his head "Non, I wouldn't want to bother you with my problems..." he said "Nah Francis it's fine  you can tell me, you know things are all but dead in the morning like this" she said as she sat down across the way from him, since the first day they had clicked and become best friends  
  
  
_Across town in a crowded elevator,_  
_He can't  forget the things that waitress said_  
_He usually reads the paper,_  
_But today he reads a stranger's face instead,_  
  
After a long chat with Luna, he smiled. Then again this wasn't unusual, she always had a way of cheering him up in the worst situations. However, today there was something about what she said..  
'Somewhere out there, is somebody'. While after the meeting he usually takes a cab home, he decides to walk, bumping into young Cherice from across the street in his neighborhood..  
  
_It's that blue eyed girl,_  
_from two floors up_  
_Maybe she's the one_  
_Maybe he could fall in love with_  
_Somebody in the next car_  
_Somebody on the morning Train_  
_somebody in the coffee shop that you walk right by every day_  
_Somebody that you look at but never really see_  
_Somewhere out there, Is Somebody_  
  
After a long talk he manages to get her number, but for some reason, even then; He cannot get her out of his mind, he wondered what it was about the waitress "Perhaps I am just letting what she said get zhe better of moi..." he said, deciding to push the thought aside...However, he decided to go again to the café for a late lunch...  
  
_Now they laugh about the moment that it happened_  
_The moment they both missed until that day_  
_When he saws his future in her eyes._  
_Instead of just another friendly face_  
_And he wonders why he searched so long_  
_When she was always there at that diner waitin' on_  
  
  
As he walked in however, he hadn't realized she was walking past, bumping into her and having a bit of a spill...He gasped softly, feeling terrible as he looked up...Freezing for a split second as his eyes met hers...For what felt like the first time. Her emerald eyes were bright, almost as such as the blush on her face as she started to help him get cleaned up..  
"Oh my gosh! Francis I'm so sorry!" she said softly, shyly as she helped him. He however, gently took her hands in his "Non, I am zhe sorry one...Zhis is my fault, as is zhe fact that I never realized before.." He said putting a hand to her cheek gently...Not caring about the mess for that split second...Her blush darkened, her heart racing "Fr-Franci-" Before she could finish he leaned in and kissed her, although it was soft, sweet; Pulling back just enough to whisper "Jet'adore...I'm only sorry I hadn't realized, my somebody...Was always right in front of me..."  
  
_Somebody in the next car_  
_Somebody on the morning train_  
_Somebody in the coffee shop that you walk right by everyday_  
_Somebody that you look at but never really see_  
_Somewhere out there_  
_Oh somewhere out there, is somebody._


	2. Poker Allurance

Prussia growled,in frusteration as the newest member of the Hetalia bunch, Ireland, aka Luna Cromwell set down yet another royal flush. Beathing him for the 8th time that night..  
  
"How?!?" Gilbrt asked, fully flustered  "How do you keep beating me? The awsome prussia!"   
  
"I just know how to play the game, that's all" the woman replied, she was petite in size with long thigh length red wavy hair and dark emerald eyes. She wore a simple button up green silk top and black skirt. Gilber siighed, running a hand through his white hair, closing his eyes for a moment. They opened a second later however, as the door of the room opened to reveal the 3rd member of the bad touch trio. Francis Bonnefoy, or the Country personification of France. He wore a simple white button up top, a few buttons undone and black pants.  
  
"Ah-ha!!" The prussian said with a grin "Francis! Mein friend, vhy don't you join us? I should varn you though..The frau is very good.."  
  
Francis smirked a bit "Iz zat so? Well zen I'd love to join you. However, how about we make zhis interesting?"  Luna looked at him with a raised eyebrow suspciously "What do you mean?" She asked  
  
"Strip poker of course" he said with a smirk  
  
There was a short pause before she smirked as s well "Your on"  
  
The two members of the Bad Touch Trio exchanged glances and the game began..  
  
Luna set down a full house, beathing the pair...Prussia sighed and slipped his black t-shirt off with ease. Francis, however decided to toy with her, unbuttoning hsis shirt slowly as he smirked at her.  
  
Luna blushed lightly, although she tried to hide it she had come to like him a great deal, even knowing his reputation..To put it lightly he was the french equivilent of Carrie Underwood's hit song 'Cowboy Cassanova'..She tried her hardest to Fight the feelings she had for him, but in this situation it was..Difficult to put it lightly..  
  
He noticed the  blush and smirked, now was the time to put there plan in action. Round two began and Luna took a susprize straight flush right from Francis..  
  
"Come now Ma' Cherie" he purred he knew enoguh to read her, it was not that she cared about losing as her confidence in her own body was lacking..He moved over to her side and put a hand to her cheek, caressing it gently as he whispered "Ma Cherie, a lady like you does not need to lack confidence..Especially not when one is as beau as you"  
  
Although she wasn't sure it he meant it, or just wanted to see her strip..Hearing him say it and feeling his touch raised her confidence and heartbeat, she took a deep breath and unbuttoned her shirt, sliding it off...  
  
France blushed lightly and watched her, he also noticed the way Gilbert was almost gawking at her... He wasn't suprizied that he felt a protection about her..As he always had, but this was different..He almost felt, as if Gilbert was looking at..'His girl'..He knew Gilbert when the chance was to be had it would be taken..He looked at her then back at Gilber, pulling his friend aside hhe whispered something in his ear..A low 'Kesesese' could be heard coming from the prussian before walking back over and re-dealing when Gilbert jumped at the feel of his phone vibrating "Sorry peeps that's mein bruder..I have to go, ve vill finish this another day" he said, glancing at them before leaving  
  
Luna could tell something wasn't right.."Francis, is everything okay" she asked, he turned to her , nodding as he picked up his shirt..As he watched her start to reach for her shirt his temptation was growing..He stepped over to her and gently took her arms, leaning into her ear and whispering  
  
"Wait Mon Cherie..."  
  
Her heart started racing now, did she say something? Her breathing was heavy as he leaned into her neck and kissed it softly..She blushed unable to help it as she let out a soft murmur of delight...  
  
"Fr-Francis..Wh-What're you...D-Doing"  
  
"zomezing I should 'ave done a long time ago mon amore"  he purred in her ear, nibbling it teasingly and pulleiing her close to him from behind as he slid her shirt back off and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. Kissing her neck again he started to massage her stomach, working his way upwards..Turning her head and kissing her gently, passionately  
  
she blushed and kissed him back with every bit pof passion, and love she could...Feeling him pinnher against the wall as they kissed, he reached around and undid the clasp of her bra..Kissing her with all he had..as he massaged her every inch, and rubbed it..She moaned softly through the kiss as he gently went against her, making sure she was alright..She nodded softly, moving against him as he groaned deep in his throat as he pushed in gently  
  
He started out slow, letting her adjust before speeding up..Working up to it, kissing her with all he had as he gently moved, faster now..She moaned adamently "Fr-Francis my love.I-I wont last long at this rate" She said softly he nodded, he wouldn't either..He moved one last time and both of them moaned loudly as the edge was reached...  
  
"Ma-Ma Cherie" he said softly, between breaths as they collapsed on the couch together "Ye-Yes Francis?" She asked softly  
  
He looked at her, smiling softly..Kissing her gently, never did he think after losing Jeanne he would feel this way again..And yet feeling her in his arms like this, after the friendship they had for so long..It was the greatest feeling in the world.."I should 'ave realized this, long ago..Mon Cherie, Mon Lune..Jet'adore..I love you, with every part of me" He whispered softly  
  
She smiled at him, moving to kiss him softly, passionately "I love you too Francis, I always have.." She said resting her head against his chest, letting his steadying heartbeat lul her to sleep..Just before she slept she heard him softly whisper in her ear "It beats only for you mon amore"  
  
~~* Le Timeskip *~~  
  
Luna was in absolute bliss, she had been with France for a little over a week and he was everything a girl could want, attentive, sweet, flirty and perverteed as ever, but only with her..Even Toni and Gilbert were shocked at the change in there firend..But they were happy for both of them..She would recieved jealous glares from other girls in there neighborhood but whenever it bothered her, France would softly whisper in her ear that she was 'The only rose for him'  
  
But there was one slight problem..Luna had found out she was expecting a baby girl, and she had no clue how to tell him...  
  
It was saturday, she was getting ready for Dinner with him, putting her hair back into a braided bun and putting on her favorite one shoulder emerald gown and white small heels  
  
"Tonight....Tonight I'll tell him" she told herself  
  
Meanwhile Francie was on his way to pick her up, something was on his mind though, he noticed Luna wasn't acting right..As if she had something on her mind. He decided before the night was out, he'd find out what was troubling the one person he loved more then anything in this world... As he stepped out he dusted off his white tux and straightened his green tie, walking up and knocking softly on the door  
  
When she opened the door he smiled, taking her hand and kissing it softly "Mon Amor, you look tres magnifique" he said softly "Shall we?" she nodded, happily taking his arm...The drove for a while when Francis pulled into the park. He turned to face her, caressing her cheek gently "Mon amor, zomezing iz troubling you...What iz zee matter?" he asked, the worry adament on his face  
  
"Well..My love..I..I wasn't sure how to tell you.."  
  
He looked at her, holding her close to him "You can tell me anything...Jet'adore...I always will"  
  
"...Fr-Francis..I-I'm pregnant..a baby girl.."  
  
There was a second of silence before he pulled her closer to him and kissed her "Mon amor..Zat is wonderful!" He said happily She blushed kissing him back softly "And Francis..I know what I want to name her.."  
  
"Oui?"  
  
"I want to name her something special, from a fond memory"  
  
He gasped, she couldn't be talking about..."Mon Lune..do you..mean..."  
  
She nodded and the tears filled his eyes..No one head ever done something like this for him, he pulled her close to him "Luna..Zat iz zee greatest thing anyone has ever done..." He said "Merci Mon amor." he whispered before kissing her again before leading her to a gazebo   
  
"France..Th-This is amazing.." she said softly, awstruck by the sight of the candle-lit picnic for them, the roses in full bloom and the moon shining on the lake behind..He smiled, holding her gently "Non, you are zee amazing one mon amor" he said softly..  
  
He led her gently up the stairs and seat her down facing him, he smiled and knelt gently "Luna..I know we've only been 'together' for a week..But...We've also been friends for..many years now, and with the little one on the way I want to make sure to show you just how much I love you..and will love little jeanne when the time comes...Marry me, mon amor.." He said softly as he opened the box to reveal a claddaugh ring  
  
Luna was taken by surprize, smiling at him softly and embracing him "Yes Francis, a thousand times yes.." she said  
  
He smiled, this was truly the happiest he had ever been and he knew with baby jeanne on the way the joy was only beginning for his new family.


	3. Joyeux Anniversaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collab with a friend of mine from Deviantart
> 
> http://kita-kudai.deviantart.com/

It was the big day, France's birthday. She had been planning it for weeks, working at it whenever she had the chance, she made sure to invite everyone, especially his two best friends, Antonio and Gilbert. She wore her favorite emerald one-shoulder dress that hung just below her knees. Her house was filled with everything France loved, music, and the smell of roses, plenty of wine. She had made sure this night would be unforgettable; she even had a special cake she had built herself. She just had to finish it once it came out of the oven.   
  
Her hair was back in a braided bun out of her face and she smiled as she heard Toni giving the signal that her best friend in this world was about to walk in. She wondered if maybe tonight she would tell him how she felt; she had long since fallen head over the heels for the wonderful Frenchmen but had always been to afraid of losing his friendship, or worse losing him completely. She pushed the thoughts aside and hid with everyone, smiling softly to herself, she had been waiting for this for weeks. She was so excited; she only hoped France would enjoy it.  
  
Francis had walked into Luna's home, unlocking the door using a spare key she had given him months earlier. He could hear the faint melody of one of his favorite songs wafting through the door. After laboring all day at work, especially with the work load his boss gave him - on his birthday no less - all Francis wanted to do was sit back and enjoy a quiet evening with a bottle of wine and maybe a certain Irish woman at his side. He would have to call her over, perhaps even damaging his pride with some pleads, though he would never admit to it, especially in front of England of all nations. When he entered the living room, he found people waiting for him. He jumped a little, particularly when America leapt on him.  
  
"Surprise!" the room chorused.  
  
Within moments he was hugged by his two best friends, Antonio and Gilbert Luna laughed a bit, the 'surprise' part had not gone exactly the way she planned but hey, at least he was surprised... Francis had pushed the loud and noisy American off of him, only to have Antonio and Gilbert give him a hug each. They both were grinning sheepishly.  
  
"Happy Birthday Francey!" Prussia intoned.   
  
"Sí, feliz cumpleaños!"  
  
He laughed at his friends, glad that they had shown up. He had planned on doing later birthday party for himself because of how tired he was but if they were there already, he wouldn't complain, but then he saw Ireland. She had none-too-kindly elbowed his friends out of the way, seemingly jealous of the attention they were getting over her. A gentle smile crossed his lips and he pulled away from his friends. They snickered behind his back as he walked over to her, touching her face as she smiled up at him. She smiled and gently nudged the two away to give him a bit of breathing room.  
  
"Happy Birthday Francis," she said softly.  
  
"Mon cher, you planned zis?" Francis questioned.  
  
"Dude, she planned the whole she-bang!" Alfred cried.   
  
"She banged something all right," Prussia snickered.   
  
A dark glare was sent his direction from several nations to silence him. She smiled softly, blushing a bit. She loved the feeling of his gentle touch, although she had always been afraid of ruining the friendship they had to tell him how she really felt, how much she loved him... She ignored Prussia and hugged him gently.  
  
"Of course I did Francis, I had to do something for one of my best, dearest friends birthday," she said, "Happy Birthday"  
  
"Mon ami, you 'ave no idea 'ow much zis means to me," Francis said.   
  
He reached out, pulling Luna into a tight hug, though he did wrinkle his nose when he saw Prussia making kissy faces over her shoulder, directly in Francis' line of sight. He loved his friend to death, but sometimes he could be frustrating. Antonio seemed to think so as well so he cleared his throat loudly.   
  
"Why don't we move on to the cake, mis amigos?"  
  
"Oh, how many spankings are you supposed to get this year?" Gilbert questioned, "Loony will be more than happ-"  
  
Antonio clamped a hand over Gilbert's mouth.  
  
At that moment she froze, running into the kitchen, it was smoking. She sighed the cake was black, completely… She felt terrible, leaning against the wall and sliding down, it was suppose to be a perfect time for him, maybe after the party some time for just them, where she would… Hopefully tell him just how much she cared… Now, the one thing she was looking forward to most, the cake she had spent two days designing… was ruined… She tried not to let the tears show; he was a pro at everything in the culinary arts. She wanted to show him how well she could do too…  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Francis frowned. Luna had left him so quickly, practically tearing herself out his arms. He tried to follow after but Antonio grabbed him by the arm, shaking his head.   
  
"She just went to get the cake."   
  
"Oui, you're right... I'm worried over nozing..."   
  
However as he was led to the cozy arm chair he normally sat in, he could not shake his worry. Prussia placed a ridiculous party hat on his head. Gilbert then jumped onto the couch, with his legs propped over the arm.   
  
"I'm starving! Luna better hurry!"   
  
But a few minutes passed and nothing happened. Spain looked over toward the Kitchen after a little while, he had a feeling something was wrong...  
  
"..It's been a little while...Maybe someone should check on her," he said.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Luna was still trying to calm down, she had texted Mattie, to ask him if he could bring a cake, he knew the design. She hoped he could find a shop that could get at least close to it on such short notice. 'Of course Luna, I'll do what I can..But, I'm sure France appreciates everything you've done already. Please, don't be too upset' he replied. She sighed, Mattie was probably right, but she couldn't help it. The cake was going to be the grand finale of his surprise, she was so proud of her design. She had been getting excited to see his face, she felt like she let him down.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
The moment Antonio said something Francis was on his feet. He walked around the coffee table to go and check on Luna. The further he went towards the kitchen, a pungent odor came - one that normally occurred when England had done a semi-decent job at cooking.  
  
"Mon cher, where are you?" he questioned.   
  
He found Luna, sitting on the ground with her head buried in her arms and her knees drawn tightly to her chest. Her dress pooled around her like water. But Francis was ignorant of how she looked. He was more concerned with her tears. Quickly he knelt at her side, pulling her up to face him, despite the horrified look on her face.   
  
"Luna..." he breathed.   
  
She blushed   
  
"Fr-Francis, I-I'm so sorry! I had planned hits for you so perfectly… The Cake… It… It's burnt to a crisp… I completely forgot!"   
  
She buried her face in his chest and held him, still feeling horrible, like she had let him down.  
  
"I was trying... you're a master chef... I wanted… I wanted this to be perfect..."  
  
Francis chuckled to himself. He sat down next to her, but then picked Luna up and sat her in his lap. He smiled and pressed a kiss her hairline.   
  
"You don't need to be perfect for me," Francis said, "You 'ave done your best for me. Zis party is enough for me."   
  
Luna gave a dry sniffle. She was trying her best not to start crying.   
  
  
She blushed looking at him   
  
"That means a lot coming from you Francis," she said softly.  
  
Sniffling again to try and not cry, holding onto him gently.  
  
" This isn't the way I had planned to do this but... Francis, I've always been afraid to tell you, I didn't want to ruin the friendship we've had for so long... I... I love you. I have since day one," She said softly  
  
"Je t'aime, mon ami. You are ze most important person in my life," he said.   
  
He leaned her head back gently and kissed her softly. She blushed as she moved to kiss him back gently, arms going around him..  
  
"Zis has to be one of ze best birthdays I've ever 'ad," Francis said.   
  
Luna blushed darkly. She could feel her face burning as hot as coal. She wondered if he could feel the heat on her face and if he took joy from embarrassing her. But she nodded in agreement.   
  
"Its definitely one of the best memories I will ever have… Knowing you feel the way I do… You don't know how happy that makes me" she said holding onto him happily.  
  
"Luna, would you be mine?" Francis asked.   
  
She smiled and nodded.   
  
"Very gladly my love" she said nuzzling against him.   
  
He knew how to cheer her up  
  
Francis pulled her closely against him. He enjoyed having her in his arms. He smiled to himself. This was the happiest he had felt in a while. He was glad that she felt that way - though England would flip his lid when he found out. At that moment a laugh could be heard someone laughing.   
  
"I come to check in on a cake and I see something else getting 'heated up'. Come now!" He said,  
  
Spain stood in the doorway, receiving Luna's famous Irish-Ill tempered glare. She loved the Spaniard like a brother, but at times he could be a pain Gilbert followed after Antonio, but when he saw France and Ireland on the floor, curled in each other's arms. He knew they had interrupted something. So he grabbed Antonio's arm and pulled the Spaniard out.   
  
"Come on, Toni, let's go see if we can't get England wasted!"  
  
  
And as quick as a flash the two were gone, leaving Francis and Luna alone. Luna blinked, she couldn't help chuckling a bit   
  
"What do you know, normally you or Toni have to drag Gilbert off...not every day Toni get's dragged off…" she laughed to herself but then she shrugged and grinned a bit, "Ah well, C'est La Vie"  
  
"Agreed, mon ami... But zere are better zings to wonder how life works," Francis said.   
  
"Oh?" Luna intoned.   
  
"Oui..."   
  
He leaned in for another kiss.  
  
She blushed, smiling as she kissed him back softly, happily as she smiled.  
  
"We-We should probably get back to the Party," Luna said, "They're probably wondering what happened to us."  
  
Francis pecked her on the cheek and then stood, easily cradling her weight in his arms. Her dress fluttered down around her as he set her on her feet.   
  
"You are right, of course..."  
  
She blushed, smiling at him softly and kissing his cheek softly as she took his hand, ready to re-enter the party with him   
  
"Thank you, again, for everything. I'm really glad you came in here." she said.  
  
Francis smiled. He was about to kiss her again when he heard something.   
  
"P-please, America, you h-have to let me in!" Matthew pleaded.   
  
Tears welled up in his eyes. He had to get in. Luna asked him for the cake, luckily he had found one with the cake she had been trying to make. He wasn't about to let her down - not when she actually remembered him in the first place! But, America, being America, refused to let him in because he didn't know who he was. He even had the cake in his arms. If he didn't get it inside soon the heat from outside would melt the icing.   
  
"Matthew!" Luna cried, "You came!"   
  
Matthew's face lit up. Finally, someone who remembered him!   
  
"Luna, I-I brought the cake!" Luna beamed.   
  
Everything had turned out after all.


	4. L-O-V-E

L is for the way you look at me  
  
The words rang through the stereo of Luna Cromwell's dark green mustang convertible, her bright red hair was hanging naturally aside from some of it being pulled back in a small ponytail out of her face, her emerald eyes bright as she drove and sang along to Natalie Cole's cover version of her father, Nat King Cole's hit 'L-O-V-E' as she drove down the street to the Bonnefoy home, she dusted off her emerald tank top and white skirt somewhat nervously.. A natural re-action whenever she was here, she wanted to make sure she looked her best when she came here.. Although she was coming over because her younger sister Mairead Cromwell had become very good friends with Matthew, as they went to school together.. Luna chuckled softly as she watched the pair chatter between themselves about different things like sports and what happened at school that day, a soft coy grin played on her face however as she noticed Mattie's hand brushing slightly against Mai's and the blush that played on his cheeks afterwards. She noticed also how he looked at her, and how he seemed to have grown very attached to her.. She chuckled lightly, remembering to herself how many times she wished to have even gotten a hint of that look from his father, Francis.. A soft sigh escaped her as she let her thoughts drift to the wonderfully charming Frenchman Matthew called father.. How she had met him when Mai came home her first day and asked if she could give her and Mattie a ride back to his house to watch the hockey game  
  
  
~*Le Flash Back*~  
  
The young blonde Cromwell's bright sapphire eyes were hopeful as she looked pleadingly at Luna "Please sis, he's so sweet.. and I really don't want to miss this game, it's the first of the season.. I know, we just got to this town and all of that, but this way you could meet his father and then you can decide" she begged her, a soft sigh escaped Luna's lips as she finally gave in "Get your hockey sweater and I'll grab my keys" she said earning a large hug and a practically squeed 'thank you' from the younger Cromwell as she ran upstairs and grabbed the sweater, running back  downstairs to find Luna already in the convertible and getting acquainted with the sweet and shy Matthew, or 'Mattie' as he preferred to be called.. He was sitting in the back, smiling at Mairead "I-I figured you'd want the front seat" he said a little shyly, although he quickly remembered his father's teachings and was quick to get out and open the front seat door for her.. She giggled a little blushing as she climbed in with a 'thank you' and they drove to the Bonnefoy Manor, it was huge and luxurious.. She wondered why Mattie went to the ordinary school to herself, but figured that his father wanted him to get the experience of real life.. Mattie smiled and ran in "Papa! I'm home!" his cheerful voice echoed through the halls "I brought some friends" he added with a smile as he waved for Luna and Mai to come in.. They entered with a soft smile and Luna hung her coat up temporarily, her back turned as Francis came down Francis smiled softly, glad to have his son home. He immediately hugged him in welcome before smiling "and who is this lovely lady?" He said, winking teasingly at his son causing a light blue to play on the young boys cheeks "Ah, th-this is Mairead..Mai for short, she's a new classmate. Do you mind if she stays and watches the game with me papa?" He chuckled softly and nodded "Of course she can Mon Amie, but have you talked to her parents?"   
  
  
O is for the Only one I see  
  
  
  
That was when Luna turned and first laid eyes on the blonde Frenchmen that had long since stolen her heart in a matter of moments, a light blush played on her cheeks as she smiled  at him "That would be me, I'm actually her eldest sister Luna Cromwell, a pleasure to meet you" She said.. offering a hand, as Francis looked up he paused she was nothing like he had seen before, the ladies he usually saw were stuffy business ladies or women dressed in near nothing hoping to get his attention, but here stood a beautiful woman.. He learned quickly that she was also very independent, having pretty much raised Mai on her own "Please, Mon Cherie, the pleasure is mine" he said taking her hand and kissing it softly "Francis Bonnefoy, welcome" he said. Luna's blush darkened somewhat, she hadn't had her hand kissed like that in years. She could tell Matthew had a  gentlemen for a father, that was something one didn't find often.. While Mattie and Mai got into there Hockey Game, Francis had brought Luna out to the Rose Gardens.. They talked for what seemed like hours and were soon very close friends, as were Mattie and Mai  
  
  
~*End of Le Flash Back*~  
  
~*Meanwhile at the Bonnefoy Manor*~  
  
  
V is Very, Very Extraordinary  
  
LOVE by Natalie Cole was on re-peat, the blonde Frenchmen remembered it to be Luna's favorite love-song.. He smiled lightly to himself, he had decided today would be the day.. He would talk to Luna, and make her his own...as the V was mentioned in the song he smiled "Qui, Mon Cherie Luna is very extraordinary..." He said, finishing up setting up a vase of roses on the picnic table in the rose garden, where he planned to lead her when he would tell her.. His heart raced, why was he so nervous? He was Francis! But, then again he'd never felt the way he did with her...   
  
E is even more then you adore  
  
He smiled and nodded, he had found himself coming to love the song as well.. He blinked as he heard the knock at the door alerting him that his son was home, with Mai and Luna.. He took one final breath and pulled a rose from the vase hiding it behind his back as he opened the door to let them in, he blinked as he noticed the sly smile on Luna as she let Mattie and Mai in first.. Then he noticed himself, the way his son acted around her.. He couldn't help a light 'honhonhon' as he winked at his son teasingly, Mattie's blush darkening as he led Mai upstairs to show her his hockey collection..  
  
Mai smiled as she looked at everything the hockey pucks, the sticks the memorabilia, the snow globes.. Wait.. Snow globes! She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw them "You collect them too?" he blinked, nodding "Yep, I adore them.." He said, then blushed fiercely "I-I know..K-Kinda weird huh?" she shook her head "Not at all, I think your collection is wonderful!" She spotted one with a rose in the middle. "You like that one?" He asked, stuttering.. He picked it up and wound the bottom, it begun to play an instrumental of 'Love' she smiled and hummed along...He smiled softly "M-Mai...Would you...Would you be my girlfriend..." He asked in a soft whisper, shy... She looked at him and blushed fiercely "I-I'de love to Mattie!" She said hugging him happily... He smiled and hugged her back, glad to have gotten himself to ask her... He pulled back and smiled "You know what.. Isn't this your sisters favorite song?" She nodded "...I think my Papa really, really loves her...Maybe I could give it to him to give to her..." Mai smiled and nodded "Yeah! Wait.. He loves her? Oh my gosh, she does too...Well, I mean she loves him.. She just never felt secure enough to tell him.. C'mon" she said excitedly.. kissing his cheek softly...  
  
  
Mattie spotted Francis, he was in his room having excused himself to use the men's room. When, he really needed a moment to re-gain his nerve.. It wasn't like him to be this nervous, 3 words were all he had to say... He only hoped she returned the feelings... Mattie stepped in and smiled, Mai not far behind "Papa..." He said softly, "Hmm, Yes Mon Petite?" he asked smiling as he turned and knelt "Papa, I know how much you like Miss Luna.. I was.. Wondering if you wanted to give her this..." He said, his hands had been shaking a little so Mai had taken the snow globe to keep it from breaking "Papa, it plays that song she likes so much..." He added... Francis smiled softly "Are you sure Mon Petite, I see another young Cherie who may like to have it as a gift from you" He whispered... Mattie blushed lightly, he hadn't thought of that... What If Mai felt left out.. "Papa, Luna is the one that loves the song though.. I want to help you... But I don't want Mai feeling left out..." France smiled "I have a rose behind me for Luna Mon Petite.. You can give the snow globe to Mai.." he said, an idea hit Mattie then "Non papa, switch.. I haven't given out my first rose yet.. I want Mai to have it.. A real one" he said, smiling... France smiled softly and nodded "Ahh, Qui Mon petite, good luck.." he said trading the young boy.. Smiling as he watched   
  
"M-Mai.. I-I want you to have this" He said smiling and offering her the rose with a soft kiss to her cheek.. She blushed and smiled "Mattie...Thank you" she said softly, hugging him gently... Francis smiled softly at the young couple before making his way to the Rose gardens where Luna sat.. He paused a moment to take in the sight, she looked lovely.. Her own beauty, dare say put his rose garden to shame... and He knew the woman he wanted for life, not just one night was right there before him.. He just had to make his move.. He stepped over and sat beside her, when an idea hit him.. He grinned and quietly wound up the instrumental music box.. Luna looked at him curiously and he softly sang   
  
'L is for the way you look at me  
  
O is for the only one I see  
  
V is very, very extraordinary  
  
E is even more then anyone that you adore  
  
  
Love, is all that I can give to you, love is more then just a game for two, two in love can make it, take my heart but please don't break it, love was made for you and me'  
  
"And it is mon amor..Be mine, Luna.. Jet'Aime" he said givin her the snow globe.. She blushed fiercely and smiled. Taking the snow globe she gently placed it on the tble so not to break it as she leaned in and kissed him softly, lovingly "I love you too Francis, with all of my heart..."


	5. A little Sweetness and an Irish Kiss

"Jet'aime mon amour, Mon Luna"  
  
  
That little sentence hadn't stopped running through her mind, he had said in a drunken state after a part at England's the night before...Although she knew he could hold his wine, he was French after all! A soft sigh emitted from Luna Cromwell's ruby red lips. She was a part of the Axis Powers Hetalia, representing her beloved Emerald aisle now free of England's control... It had surprised her that England, of all people had thrown the celebration party. But, then again he did say no hard feelings, that what was done was done.... But, at the moment that was the last thing on her mind... What was really and truly on her mind was last night with, of all people... Francis, she knew he was a womanizer and yet she had  been unable to even try to stop herself from falling under his suave, seductive charm... He had congratulated her, made a toast to her, and then offered for the first dance.. Her favorite song 'Siul A Run' - 'Walk My Love', she hadn't been able to help singing along in a low voice...  
  
"you have a lovely voice Mon Cherie..." he had said, his voice of silk sending a thrill through her..."Thank-thank you Francis, this has been one of my favorite songs since I was a little girl" he had been so charming the night before, never letting her out of his sight.. He would whisper something in her ear that would cause her to blush...There was even a point when he had helped her.. When England had had a little too much and a side of him she had always hated showed.. He had tried to get to her, saying things like how Ireland would never make it without England's help...  
  
"It was all one big waste to even try to be free, now that you are what will you do hmm? You have no more funding!" He had growled, although she knew it was the alcohol talking it had still stung that he had such little faith in her.. When France had stepped in  "IF she needs it, I will fund her to the best of my ability. You really need not to take such a tone, or be so belittling to Mon Cherie Ire, Angleterre... She proved her strength when she broke free from your reign..." He said, his gentle, yet powerful tone surprised her slightly...England had continued however, and he had lifted her and pulled her to him "Ignore him Mon Cherie, he's only talking like this because of the wine" he said softly. She had spent the remained of the party with him, enjoying wine, looking back on old times and falling very quickly under his charming, seductive spell.. Which had led to the night of a lifetime, fully of passion, longing... All leading up to him, softly whispering in her ear before both drifted to sleep...The sentence that was now making her heart race... "Jet'aime... Mon Luna"  
  
The night she had spent with him, was the most passionate, incredible night she had had in her life... Which, just threw her more; her head was spinning... Had she become one of the many on his list, or.. Was there that slim chance.. It was true, whenever she had listened to one of the others vent about there 'French Experience' he had been an incredibly passionate lover... But never once had she heard them say that he said it... The one thing she had heard the night before that sent her mind, and heart into overdrive... She wore her favorite apron as she made break fest, it was always how she.. calmed her nerves... Although she mostly baked.. Her 'Shamrock Cakes' were nearly done.. She leaned against the counter as she cleaned reached to turn on the water, get the batter off her hands when she felt another hand, a touch she had come to know all to well in the past 48 hours. Take her hand and bring it did his lips. Slowly licking the batter off, and a shiver ran down her spine.   
  
His bright, sinfully captivating blue eyes never left her own emerald green "Ah Mon Petite... Last night was, enchanting..." He said, a sultry tone to his voice.. It was true to say that he could definitely get his hands on anyone he wanted. Which, to be honest made her even more curious on why he had chosen her... She blushed lightly and nodded "Tha-That it was" She said, although she mentally gave herself a good whack /...It was the greatest night of your life, and that's all you say?!?!/ she heard herself.. He smirked still and noticed the writing on her apron 'Kiss me I'm Irish' with a shamrock behind it, and the fact that due to not having much else to where.. She wore nothing underneath, that all too well known 'Honhonhon' emitted from him as he stepped closer to her and soon had her pinned. His arms blocked the way for her to even try and go anywhere...Her heart was racing more then it already had been, which she didn't think was possible as she felt his arms wrap round her waist...Pressing his lips to hers passionately..  
  
  
She felt the flame from the night before rekindle as fast as a forest fire, her arms wrapping around him gently as she returned the kiss...A soft gasp escaping her as his hands ran under the apron to her chest, caressing her soft breasts gently... He smirked as he pulled back from the kiss and moved gently to whisper in her ear "Mon Cherie, you remember what I said last night" he said.. She blushed fiercely, moaning softly as he ran a finger over her nipple. She knew this would come, and prepared herself; although she wished he wouldn't tease her so why he told her. "O-Of course I do..." She said softly...He smirked lightly and moved to kiss her neck "I meant it, Mon Amour...Mon Luna...Jet'aime..." He whispered against her skin.. She felt a wave of shock, and peace overtook her... "I-I love you too Francis, with everything I have" She said.. His smirk was even wider as he moved to kiss her again, passionately, deeply his hand running gently through her deshelved red hair. His idle hand working on undoing the knot that held her apron in place. It was difficult, considering the way she had knotted it. He finally gave up and just slipped it over her head.. Moving once she was free of the apron to pull her close and deepen the kiss... A shiver ran through her in pure bliss as she kissed him back   
  
  
Needless to say, neither of them left the kitchen most of the day, well aside from going to his bedroom; whipped cream, and a few other little treats in hand to...Add a touch of sweetness...


	6. A lesson in Confidence

She had begun her second year at Hetalia High, Luna Cromwell, Also know as Ireland. A Young woman with bright fiery red hair, Green eyes and a trim build. She walked out of her first class, she had about 20 minutes to kill when she ran into her best friend, Kiku. Kiku, over the last year had become like a brother to her. He was the only one that knew how she felt about her best friend, Francis.. She had known his reputation; even in the beginning, she had even turned him down a few times.. Afraid of getting her heard broken. It was, ironically how they had come to be the best friends they were today, she guessed he liked how she, as he said "played Hard to get"…   
  
Over the last year though, she would find herself getting jealous, and somewhat hurt whenever he would find a new 'Girlfriend'. She just wasn't sure how to tell him... Kiku could see in her face she was thinking about him again... "Luna, why do you not just tell him?" He asked "You think I don't want to? Kiku, think about it.. Every girl he's had has been gorgeous, talented, flirty...Not to mention Confident in themselves and classy" she said, sighing softly, Kiku raised a brow "And your not? Lu, your all of that and so much more....I wish you'd see that...If only there was some sort of 'Confidence Class'.. You need it, you don't give yourself enough credit" he said...   
  
It was later in the day, she had thinking about what Kiku said...'Maybe he's right...' she thought.. She opened her locker to put her books away when a flyer slid out...She raised a brow and picked it up, unfolding it 'Confidence 101, Room 202'… She chuckled softly 'Should've known Kiku would pull something like this' she thought heading for her new 'Class' with a soft smile..   
  
She looked around her new 'classroom' for Kiku, flipping on the light switch. Her cheeks quickly turned a dark crimson. Standing behind the teachers desk was Francis, that classic devious glint in her eyes "Fr-Francis..." She stuttered lightly "Wh-What is all of this..." The blonde male smiled at her "This is your 'Confidence Class' Ma Cherie" he said, he went on to explain that he had been right across the hall and heard every word... He smiled and put a hand to her cheek gently "Luna, Mon Belle...The fact that your not a complete girly girl, always dressing up.. Is part of your charm, same goes for your talents and passions... As for classy-ness, you're a lady in every sense of the word, even if you don't constantly wear dresses and skirts... If anything your unique style & persona just make me love you more then I already do."   
  
Her blush darkend, had she heard him right? Love her more then..."Francis...Yo-you mean..." He nodded kissing her gently.. She blushed as she kissed him back he pulled back for a moment and whispered that a strip tease may boost her confidence even more.. She laughed lightly ..He may be a pervert but she loved him...


	7. Playground Fun

Luna, also known as Ireland, newest member of the Hetalia group sighed softly as she sat down on the couch of her apartment…She had just gotten back from a talk with England, her boyfriend.. She had been honest with him, telling him how tired she was of the fact that he tried to control her…He had ended up walking away angry, and so did she….She quickly called him, deciding it was best if she explained…

"Hello?" Iggy answered after a moment, although his breath was heavy "Hey Iggy, listen it's me…. I wanted to tell you…" She started "Ah, Luna…. This isn't the best time" He started, she paused when she heard a feminine laugh.. "Not the... iggy! I can't believe this… I sit here and tell you That I'm tired of you thinking just because I'reland is a part of the same island as England that you can walk all over me…And then, we have /one/ measly fight and you go off and find some little dimwit?! Forget it… Have fun with whoever the little tramp is… I really hope she's worth this…Goodbye iggy, don't bother calling again… Or anything else for that matter…" She said slamming down the phone, she sighed softly… She was hurt, very much so… But more then that she was angry, at herself and him… "I shouldn't have let the Idiot walk all over me so much… But, no… I was dimwitted enough to think he would realize how much it bugged me, or that he did it because he cared…"

~**~

It had been almost a month since there breakup, neither had so much as spoken to each other… None of the other hetalian's knew what was going on, Although Francis rather sensed something… He was one of Luna's best friends, sure he was perverted.. And a bit of a womanizer… But, nobody's perfect and he had always, in his own way, been there to cheer her up or help her out… "Luna? Mon Amie. Is everything alright?" The blonde male asked as he stood behind her after the latest meeting had ended…She turned to look at him, smiling softly "Ah.. Yeah Francis, it's fine." She said.. He raised a brow and shook his head "Non, No it's not… What happened Mon Amie?" She sighed and leaned against the wall "I finally stood up for myself against Iggy… We got into a big fight and… Really should have seen this coming but… He cheated… Ah Francis, I was an /idiot/… I should have been standing up to him from day one… I never should have even started giving in to his little demands…" He shook his head, embracing her gently "Non, I disagree Mon Amie..He was the idiot" He said pushing a little of her bright red hair from her eyes… She blushed a little and smiled at him "You really think so…" she said, he nodded, taking his chin in her hand and raising it so there faces were lined up…His eyes locking with hers "I do Mon Cherie…" he said softly… She blushed, she had never heard him call her that before… He smiled and offered her a rose "Care to join me for lunch, get your mind off of it?" He asked.. She smiled, nodding shyly as she put the Rose in her hair to keep it safe.

~*~  
The two laughed as they enjoyed the lunch, having decided to go for a walk through the park…

"Ah, I should have known you would be able to cheer me up Francis…As Perverted and odd as you are, you've never once failed to get me out a jam or smiling" He smiled as he shoved his hands in his pockets and nodded "Ah, well what can I say…" He said smirking at her "Although I must say, your not such bad company yourself…Madamoiselle dory" He said with a devious glint ..She paused, laughing "Oh good grief… You forget a few things and your labeled as a Dory.. I'm going to get you for that one!" She said, it was not long till they were chasing each other around the park, playground included…They would get close once in a while and get each other in some way or another.. But no advantage was truly gained… Francis quickly tried to gain a bit of a lead toward her on the monkey bars, but ended up slipping… She paused turning to look at him "You alright?" She asked, he nodded, smirking "Qui" he said, before pretty much glomping her and pinning her to the ground "…Cheater" She joked

She found herself blushing however, as she felt him hold her there… A look in his eyes she only had seen a few times… Before she knew it he had leaned down and pressed his lips to hers… She blushed brightly, at first un-sure… She knew how much of a womanizer he was… But, something stopped her from fighting it… She wasn't sure if it was feelings she had suppressed and Ignored, the fact that he had a charm no woman could resist, that he held her to the point where she couldn't, or all of the above… But she did know she loved the feeling, returning the kiss after a few moments.. He let go of her arms and wrapped his own around her, helping her to her feet kissing her still as her own went around him… He smiled softly as he broke the kiss to let her breath, kissing her cheek and whispering in her ear "Je taime…My Luna"…she blushed brightly and smiled "I love you too Francis"


	8. Christmas Wish and a Mistletoe Kiss

It was Christmas time yet again for the Countries, and Alfred was throwing a big holiday party for everyone. Luna smiled as she headed down the street toward the party; dressed in her favorite red halter-style dress with a beautiful poinsettia in the center above her chest under her thick coat. It was one of the coldest winters they had seen in a while. Luna looked around and took a breath, she absolutely loved being Ireland, she just wasn't keen on how cold it got here.. She made sure she held her bag close... she smiled softly to herself, singing in a low tone  
  
'I don't want a lot for Christmas  
  
there is just one thing I need...  
  
I don't care about the presents  
  
underneath the Christmas tree...'  
  
She paused a pulled out a small note, sighing softly.. It was one she had written for her best friend, Francis "Maybe.. Just.. Maybe I'll give him the note tonight.." She said, holding the note close to her heart  
  
'I just want you for my own,  
  
more then you could ever know  
  
Make my wish come true  
  
Baby all I want for Christmas  
  
is you...'  
  
She looked down at the note again and read it over, it was short but it said what it needed to, what she had wanted to for so long... Only to see it be taken in a split second by a large gust of wind... "oh no!" She said, running after it a moment.. She couldn't let it get away.. A bright crimson blush played on her cheeks as, of all people it landed right on France's bag...She gulped, wondering if he would see it...When his bright blue eyes caught sight of the paper she blushed fiercely, heading down another way hoping she hadn't been seen...  
  
France, however had seen her and soon saw the note... A curious brow raised he picked up the note and smiled a little as he read:  
  
France,  
  
I don't know if you'll read this, I doubt it considering I've never gotten myself to actually give you this note.. But, the Christmas party is coming up and I was...I was hoping you would meet me under the mistletoe, I care for you more then I can even begin to say Francis... I keep wishing that you could be mine, but considering I always have been the oddball and that you could have your pick.. I never had the  
  
confidence to ask you out, let alone tell you how I feel... Well, here it is... Francis I have always loved you, you're the only one I want, the only gift I want this year..  
  
Luna  
  
He smirked, letting out his classic 'honhonhon~' as he started after her...He grinned lightly as she heard her singing to herself, grabbing her by the arm gently and pulling her close gently "Good evening Mon Amie" He said softly, the note hidden in his pocket.. Not wanting her to know he had seen it, not yet... "Are you heading for Alfred's party? What might I ask are you doing without a date?" He asked, She blushed "You know I don't France, I'm the oddball remember?" She said, he blinked taking her chin in his hand and lifting his gaze to her "Your not the oddball Mon Amie" He said, his voice soft "If anything your unique, it's part of your charm...Anyone who doesn't see that is blind" her blush darkened as he wrapped his arm round her waist "Come on, I'd be glad to escort you" He said as they walked to the party together...He grinned and opened the door for her, snaking his arm back round her waist quickly as he followed her inside.. England gave him a cold glare, he did not like the idea of the two of them...Ireland rolled her eyes lightly at his glances, although her gaze was quickly pulled from the brit. Her emerald green eyes meeting the frenchmen's bright blue as the first began and he led her gently.. He noticed that she was timid, and was getting a number of looks but he smiled "Ignore them, remember what I said before" He whispered softly in her ear "Your unique, not an outcast" he said holding her close as they danced..  
  
Her blush continued as she danced with him, resting her head against his chest gently, sighing softly, happpily..She hadn't realized he had led her right under the mistletoe, where he stopped, his hand going to take her chin and raise her gaze to meet his "Mon Cherie" He said softly "I got your note, and.. I would like nothing more then to be your christmas present." He said, leaning in and pressing his lips to hers gently, passionately...arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her close..  
  
The pair soon become very close allies, and...More often then not Luna would find her favorite present ready for her at home.. With a grin on his face, and a kiss only for her...


	9. A Very Valentine Video

Luna smiled softly, she had come to Paris to find Francis, surprise her oldest and best friend. Although she had prepared herself to see him with one, or more women.. She had been slipping on her jacket, it was winter in Paris; when a knock came to her hotel suite...

Opening the door she smiled as she found a telegram delivery boy; a young add perhaps..18, she smiled as she was handed the telegram "Thank you" She said softly, "Ah i mean..." She wanted to say it in french, as she had been practicing. But, for the life of her she could not remember the term "Uhm..." The boy chuckled softly, although not in a mean way as he smiled at her "Don't worry about it..I know what your trying to say" he said, she laughed lightly and nodded "Ah, but you see..A friend of mine would be looking at me with..the biggest puppy eyes right now if he knew...I have got to remember" she said..He laughed and nodded, smiling softly at her

Meanwhile, a tall blonde male leaned against the wall as he watched, staying quiet as to not be noticed just yet...A light smirk playing on his face as his blue eyes watched "Your looking for 'Merci'..Madamoiselle" He said, causing Luna to near jump out of her skin..She went a bright crimson as she watched him "Ah..Er..Thank you..Francis..I..uhm..I was..I mean..I knew it, don't think I didn't...It just.." He grinned "It's fine Madamoiselle, I understand" He said winking at her..."Care to join me for lunch in a little while?" He asked, she nodded and blushed as she re-entered her hotel room..Blushing as she slid down the door to wrap her arms round her legs..She hadn't seen him in over a year..No, wait..2 years...Yet, there he was...Handsome, debonaire and suave as ever...Everything any woman could want...And she couldn't get herself to tell him how she felt...She blinked, realizing she hadn't gotten the chance to read the telegram. A soft sigh escaped her, deciding to see what it was all about...

'Luna,  
Hope your enjoying yourself in Paris! I just wanted to let you know you haven't been completely forgotten about, You know I never could being that your like a sister to me...

Also, Alfred asked me to mention that he found an envelope. It had what I think was some sort of DVD and a letter, or at least that's what it sounded like when Alfred was shaking it..He's so nosey at times...I noticed the address was France's, Alfred wanted to open it to see what was inside but I stopped him; he kept searching for it though...So I went ahead and sent it for you...Who knows maybe you'll find him when he's opening it! Also, I got directions to his place over there, in case you needed them.

Have fun Lu!  
Kiku'

She laughed lightly, he had always been the type to do these things...She paused however, rereading the part about the letter...Did they mean the Valentine she had created for him last year, but didn't have the courage to send because it showed how she truly felt...Her emerald eyes widened, running a hand through her bright red hair...

Grabbing the directions she ran out../What if he doesn't want me like that..What if he's already got someone.../ these, and many other 'what ifs' ran through her mind...She had to get to him before he saw...

~*France's POV*~

He smiled and ran a hand through his hair, he hadn't seen her in a long time..She had blossomed quite a bit...He raised a brow as his blue eyes locked onto the package; it seemed to have come from Luna..He smiled "Now I wonder what this is.." He said, he had always known her to be quite a good-hearted lady..He blinked as the DVD fell out, but raised a brow when he found the note...

'France,  
Ah, this is honestly one time when I can honestly admit I'm not sure what to say..I've wanted to tell you for some time, but I was afraid of losing you as a friend... Over the few years we've been friends and I know I said I wouldn't do this, considering your..History when it comes to romance...But, every time you find a new girl, I felt that pang of jealousy..I know I should have said something when you asked me, but like I said...I was afraid...Not to mention, I'm so much more of a tomboy then who you normally go after..But this Valentines day...I'm not letting it stop me from asking you...

Be my Valentine, my one and only, won't you please...

Luna'

France was, in a state of shock...Although he smirked lightly; he would make this an unforgettable evening for her...He looked curiously at the DVD and popped it in, it was a unique slideshow; with 'My Valentine', by Martina playing..There were pictures and clips of there times together before he had left for Paris, and sketches of the two of them..He smiled softly at the memories, and a smirk a the sketches..He found himself blushing lightly..He would definetly have to make this a wonderful time for her...

~*Luna's POV*~

Luna took a deep breath as she looked at his house, she gulped somewhat shyly.../What if he already saw it.../..She knocked on the door, a little bit of a mess; Frances opened the door, he wore a unbuttoned white shirt and jeans, leaning against the wall "Your early Mon Cherie" He said taking her hand and leading her inside "Fr-Francis..I know, and I'm a bit of a mess..I...I wanted to..I mean..Did..Did you get a package..From me.." She asked..somewhat timidly, he stopped turning to her and smirking as he nodded "Qui, I did mon amie.." He said softly..Before pulling her close "And, as for your question..." He continued, her blush darkening..He just smiled, not giving her an answer in words...Instead, pulling her close and kissing her gently..Passionately..He led her gently to the couch and laid her down...Needless to say, he showed her just how much he cared..And he kept showing her..For many years to come..


	10. Iron Chef Hetalia!

Alton brown stood as his normal office area, it was time for yet another Holiday special in the famous kitchen Stadium. Home of the one and only Iron Chef...    
"Welcome, to Iron Chef's newest Holiday challenge! Today, the chairman has something very special planned...He has brought two complete rivals together to compete...Kitchen Stadium welcomes...ARTHUR KIRKLAND!" Alton said, and the crowd were clapping and cheering as always when Arthur came in.. Grinning; this would be his day to prove his cooking WASN'T terrible...He took his best pose, of course bowing in respect to the chairmen as the challengers always had.. before Alton continued "And now, for Arthur's challenger.. A very special guest today.. FRANCIS BONNEFOY!" The Englishmen flinched slightly; he was taking on FRANCIS?!../Calm down Arthur.. You can take him down/ he thought.. His heart sank slightly however as alton continued to say due to the holiday it was a baking challenge... /Stop it!/ he told himself as the frenchmen strutted out as always...Most of the crowd going crazy, a number of the ladies nearly fainting as he blew them a kiss and a wink...He rolled his eyes "Can you ever /not/ flirt?" He whispered.. "What can I say mon amie, the ladies love a good chef" He said with a wink...    
"Chef Bonnefoy" The chairmen said, after stepping up ont o he platform behind the table that held the hidden secret ingredient, bowing to him; Francis of course returning said bow..."Chef Kirkland" he did the same with Arthur.. Arthur of course returning the gesture... "This will be a baking challenge as Alton had stated, but there is one thing missing to this challenge.. The Secret ingredient..." He said "Your Holiday baking ingredient is..." and in the myst the cover that hid the ingredient lifted.. revealing.. Mint, fresh, ground, and everything in between...."Mint!!"    
Both chefs were taken by surprise but France just had his usual smirk and with a light, quiet 'honhonhon' he was already planning what he would make in the back of his mind...Arthur stayed quiet and calm, doing the same...The Chairmen looked at each chef one last time before "and now, in the words of my uncle..." With a karate chop he let out a loud "LEAN CUISINE!" and the pair of challengers were off to here stations   
  
Arhthur was doing a quick meeting with his group after grabbing all he could, Francis doing the same. .Luna, France's su-chef and one of his closest friends smiled as he listened to France's strategy.. Of course putting her own in.. He smiled a little and winked at her.. "I knew I kept you so close for a reason...Well.... A few reasons really" He said smirking at her as he let his gaze drift over her once before returning his focus...The broke the meeting and instantly were working together like a well oiled machine.. Arthur was seeming to have the worst luck though.. He could be heard giving  few exasperated sighs... Francis and his sue-chefs were working perfectly.. Even when they hit a bump... It seemed though that two had the best chemistry..   
  
It wasn't long till hthe hour was up and the judging was complete.. With one last glance between the two chefs.. France had insisted on keeping Luna by his side.. "And the winner, of Kitchen Stadiums Holiday Mint Showdown is....CHEF BONNEFOY!" Luna smiled brightly, embracing the frenchmen happily.. He smirked and nodded as he held her gently, although his hands wandered downward.. Her blush darkening "Luna, mon petite fleur..." He whispered in her ear softly "...Jet'amie"  her heart skipped a beat.. Had she heard him right? "Fr-Francis..I-" Before she could finish his lips were pressed to hers In a passionate kiss...He puled away and grinned "The secret ingredient to making anything, mon amour..Is love" He whispered softly


End file.
